Masha's house
Masha's house is the house where Masha lives. Outside In the courtyard of the house is an old railway carriage with a sign «Moscow — Beijing», a doghouse, a well and a pole for electric wires. Here live: the pig Rosie, the dog and the goat, in the first series there also lived chickens and a cock, but after they hid in the well, they did not appear any more. The courtyard is fenced with a fence, instead of a gate — a barrier, as the exit from the courtyard is next to the railway tracks. Between the fence and the railway tracks is the caretaker's cabin. Behind the tracks is a sunflower field, behind which is a forest. The house is wooden (painted yellow) with a pink roof, the bottom is brick (painted white). The paint everywhere is somewhat peeling and fading. The railway carriage is dark green with a rusty-orange roof. At the entrance to the house leads a small porch with several rungs. On the wall of the house near the trailer hangs a fire-safety shield. 18 Дом Маши.jpg| 01 Коза.jpg | 04 Дом Маши зимой.jpg | Inside The house shows only one room — Masha's bedroom, it is to the left of the porch. It is made in white and pink tones and in general looks cleaner and new than the house itself. There is a shelving where Masha keeps her toys, a chest, a dressing table, a closet, an easel and a bed. There is a folding screen behind which Masha is changing clothes and a white stove, decorated with flowers — these are the only objects that look not new. Masha's room has its own toilet, also made in pink colors. Sometimes in the open front door you can see the hallway — a small room, covered with green wallpaper. There is little furniture and doors to two rooms — the bedroom car and an unknown room to the right of the entrance. 38 Маша.jpg | 38 Дом Маши.jpg | 56 Маша и Розочка.jpg| Palace In episode , Masha's house was rebuilt into a posh palace. There were several floors, to move on which the pole was used. On one floor there was one room, from top to bottom: bedroom, bathroom, playroom, portrait hall, dining room. It is worth noting that in the portrait hall there are paintings on the walls - parodies of famous portraits of monarchs depicting Masha. 75 Дом Маши.jpg| 75 Дом Маши 2.jpg| 75 Маша 2.jpg| Interesting Facts * The first time you can see the bedroom in the series , in the window, when Masha is combed. It looks completely different: no white and pink colors, dark yellow-brown wallpaper, a bookcase and other dark wood furniture, room flowers and a lamp with a dark green lampshade. * On the wallpaper in the Masha's bedroom texture with bears. And on one of the walls is a picture with a forest and two bears. * Inside the bedroom you can see two windows, but what should not be on the right, since there is a fire-safety shield on the outside and there are no windows. ru:Дом Маши Category:Locations